2 Pairings That Should Have Been and 1 That Was
by SweeneyGirl310593
Summary: Sorry, rubbish title but does what it says on the tin. My opinion. Serious J/C shipping. Threeshot.
1. Janeway and Chakotay

Two Voyager Pairings That Should Have Been and One That Was

Author's Note: Basically my attempt at telling the writers how it should have been done. My own opinion, I am a Chakotay/Janeway shipper so I'll start with them.

Janeway and Chakotay

This was not turning out to be Captain Kathryn Janeway's evening. Then again, it never was when she was eating from the replicator in her own quarters. Normally, she would choose to eat in the Mess Hall but it wouldn't be proper for the crew to see her and her first officer eating alone. Besides, this had turned into something of a ritual. Nothing like a malfunction to break the ice. Not that it exactly needed breaking anymore. She had a good mind to replace that glorified toaster that burnt everything except black coffee. That was at least something she could be thankful for…

As if in a response, or retort, to her thought, the steak she was 'cooking' fizzed sharply. She threw up her hands "alright, you win, again!". Then the door bleeped. Chakotay.

He came in, carrying yet another family recipe in a stew pot as an inevitably-needed backup. They talked and laughed as they ate and drank. Janeway couldn't help feeling wistful, after all, under any other circumstances; she and Chakotay would make what her aunt would call a 'fine match'. But this was not ordinary circumstances. They had a duty to have a professional relationship for the sake of the crew. Still, she enjoyed these evenings together. All too soon it was 23:00 and Chakotay was standing at the door.

"See you on the Bridge" he said with that warm smile of his. And with a suddenness that surprised even her, he kissed her. Just a short brush on the cheek, but still, a kiss. And she, of all people, had no response. She nodded after a while, "Yes…huh…well, remind Harry to scan for dilithem and get B'Ellana to assign someone to fix those replicators in the Mess Hall. Neelix is running low on supplies" she said with emphasis. Nelix's creativity and enthusiasm as a cook knew no bounds but when supplies were low, that was not necessarily a good thing .

Chakotay smiled again and closed the door, little knowing he had opened another one on the other side.


	2. Seven and the EMH

Two Voyager Pairings That Should Have Been and One That Was

Author's Note: Basically my attempt at telling the writers how it should have been done. My own opinion. Sorry to those who don't get these two, but I thought they'd be really cute together! Forgot the name of that disease that made Neelix a bit of a hypochondriac so I made it up. You can tell the song I was listening to! Forgot disclaimer last time, "Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount, not me, otherwise these parings would have been".

Seven-of-Nine (aka Annika Hansen) and the Emergency Medical Hologram (aka Joe!)

"_Mr. Neelix," _sighed Voyager's EMH, thoroughly exasperated, a frequent emotion for him on this ship.

"No, Doctor. I just know it. I have the Fever. I've got all the symptoms. And what if I pass it on in my terra nut soufflé? No, I think I'm much better off here where I can't do any harm. How serious is it, again?" the Talaxian babbled. Much as many of the crew loved Neelix for his good humour and cooking skills, he did become a bit wearing, especially at flu season, when he became convinced he had Bolien Fever. Even now he was still spouting. Something about who would read Naomi Wildman's bedtime stories for her if it turned fatal.

"Don't worry, my persistent patient" said the EMH, "I will treat you". He pressed a hypospray onto his dappled neck.

"Oh, thank you, Doctor! I feel better already. We can always count on you!" then he was off. The EMH shook his head when the door bleeped again, halfway through an analysis of some tissue cultures. Honestly, how was a Chief Medical Officer supposed to get anything done? "Come in" he said with resignation.

"I have arrived for my next social lesson, Doctor" said a clipped female voice. Seven.

"I see you have arrived early" he observed.

"My research has informed me that meeting times for social activities should be given some flexibility. Is this a bad time?" she said.

"Of course not" he smiled. After all, he always had time for Seven-of-Nine.

As he ran through the lesson, this time "Formal Occasions" and began to teach her the waltz to Nat King Cole's L.O.V.E., gliding across sickbay, he couldn't help wondering, even wishing, that they were dancing for real. But what could a hologram offer a beautiful, intelligent young woman like her? It was at times like this he almost wished he was organic. Almost. Then, Seven's communicator bleeped. The EMH had a strange desire to punch whoever had cut the lesson short, which turned out to be the Captain. Very un-Doctorlike and insubordinate, not to mention unusual for him.

"It appears I'm needed in the astrometrics lab. The Captain wishes me to scan an anomalous nebula for any potential threats." The EMH found himself wondering why Ensign Kim couldn't do that from the bridge. "Goodnight, Doctor" said Seven, cordially.

"Goodnight, Seven" the EMH returned, briskly but with a smile "Don't forget, your learning "How to Diffuse an Argument" next week."

"I'll look forward to it" she said with the slightest smile. And it made the CMO's holographic heart swell to know she meant it.


	3. Tom and B'Ellana

Two Voyager Pairings That Should Have Been and One That Was

Author's Note: Basically my attempt at telling the writers how it should have been done. My own opinion. This time the one that did work out. Reference to 'Parallax' (first series). Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount.

Tom and B'Ellana Paris-Torres

B'Ellana Torres collapsed onto her bed next to her husband, rubbing her slightly ridged forehead with relief. It had been one heck of a day for both of them.

It had started off quite ordinarily; they had shared breakfast and gone off to their respective workstations. For Tom it was the Bridge as Chief Helmsman. For her it was Engineering as the head of the department. A quite ordinary working morning. A few malfunctions here and there but what kind of an engineer would she be if that intimidated her? Hardly anything did. It was after lunchtime that things had gone pair-shaped. They had ended up colliding with a particularly unfriendly nebula and lost 90% of their shield capacity. She didn't know what the Bridge must have been like but in Engineering, things had been as chaotic as brawl in a Klingon bar. And just as tense. B'Ellana couldn't say she was exactly cool-headed, in fact she had frequently been known to break noses in her early days on Voyager, but she was good in a crisis. That was one of the reasons Chakotay had put her forward for the role.

In this condition, several gaping hull breaches and such a low shield capacity, Voyager had found herself pitted against a ship of nearly equal size carrying full firepower, photon torpedoes, fully functional shields…and almost 50 Borg.

Yet another seemingly suicidal away mission followed which Tom, Harry, Captain Janeway, and of course Seven, had volunteered for. B'Ellana had insisted on coming too, much to Tom's disgust.

"But You're…" he had begun.

"Pregnant, not an invalid!" she had retorted sharply and Tom had been forced to back down. When your wife was half-Klingon, you found you often had no choice. Their plan to activate the self-destruct mechanism without tripping the security systems of the reconnaissance ship had proved successful, thanks to a new shielding technique Seven had developed. B'Ellana was forced to admit that she was warming to the ex-drone. She wasn't quite ready to tell _her_ that yet, though. If there was one trait she was guilty of, it was pride.

Tom sighed next to her "Phew. Just another ordinary day on Voyager. Do you think this Quadrant will _ever_ give us a break for more than a week?" he asked with a grin. She smiled too, Tom hadn't changed a bit. Still an adrenaline junkie. Just the other day he had been complaining that nothing interesting was going on. She felt it only fair to point this out. "Besides, adventure is the spice of life, Honey. Keeps things interesting."

"Yeah, interesting, not life-threatening. And preferably borg-free. And anyway, it's Variety that's the spice of life".

"I was paraphrasing you" she said dryly.

"I've matured since then!" he retorted.

"That'll be the day!. Don't change, Tom Paris. That's an order!"

"Hey, the Captain promoted me back up. We're equal!"

B'Ellana paused. "You know, I have got some holodeck time. How about a weekend away? Get a bit of the spice of life? Your choice, this time."

"How does al fresco in Central Park sound?"

"Good to me" she grinned.

"How 'bout you, kiddo?" Tom asked her bump. A small kick seemed almost like a response.

"Yep, sounds good to her, too."

"Goodnight, then"

"Goodnight, Tom." She yawned "Computer, dim lights". And within seconds, they were both asleep.


End file.
